Stuck
by black rose-raven angel
Summary: Something happens between the birds that makes things awkward between them. Then they are sent to another dimension. Will something more happen? Will they kill each other? I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this was my first fanfic (that i started to type) so lets see where I end up going if I go anywhere...**

**I decided to make another Rae/Rob because they are fun to write about although I will forever be a diehard BB/Rae fan.(Heck, I just love Rae)**

**Please Read and Review (at least please read)**

**Disclaimer: Since I just realized how much writing this sucks, you know I don't own TT or anything else that may come up.**

* * *

><p>'BOOM! BANG! POP!'<p>

The sound of a thousand things that had exploded was to be expected. All the titans were trying to hide. Well two were.

"AAAUGH! SHE'S GONNA BLOW THE TOWER! SHE'S GONNA BLOW THE TOWER! AAAAUGH!" the changeling screamed until he was yanked under the table containing his cybernetic best friend.

Starfire went 'eep!' before running under a table herself. If you could guess, Raven was the one causing the great destruction. The leader of titans though, where was he? We'll he must have been quite insane because he had ran into the heart of the devastation and was trying to pull his best friend out of her panic attack. The panic attack that was, coincidentally, caused because of something he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:Robin POV<strong>

_**We had just gotten back home from a long fight with Control Freak. The idiot just never learned that justice would always be served to evildoers. He really was a sad excuse for a villain, but he was not always so easy to apprehend. This time he had upped his remotes capabilities to a light saber mode. Although I'm sure BB and Cy were amazed by it, I still believe it proved how much of a nerd he was. The fight was longer than ones with Control Freak usually are. It took us a few hours, but in the end we won because the remote's batteries ran out. I guess that's what he gets for playing around before challenging us. Then it got worse…**_

_**As we were coming inside, somehow reporters had gotten onto out island. Apparently there had been rumors going around that me and the other bird of the team had something 'going on'. This might have been because after our last fight with Mumbo I had told Raven that she and I would be doing "extra training" later. That was a week ago and the gossip still hadn't died down. **_

_**Then when someone yelled out, "Come on Bird Boy! Give the girl a kiss." the others started to chant ,"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" **_

_**Raven was blushing but I could see the fire in her eyes, until she pulled her hood over her beautiful, pale, porcelain face. Beast Boy decided to make it more terrible,"He hasn't kissed her," he waggled his eyebrows, "Yet." the mischievous grin on his face. **_

_**The crowed roared with laughter at this. Raven muttered under her breath,"Figures, his one **_**good**_** joke…"**_

_**When we finally got out of the sea of reporters, fans and flashing cameras and into the tower, we sighed. **_

_**Then Cyborg put in his two cents, "Rob, why haven't you guys made out yet? You two get along so well. You seriously haven't even gone out yet? Raven and I both gave him death glares. He ignored them. **_

_**"Yes friends," Starfire piped up,"Why have you not done the giving of affection when you both like each other?" **_

_**I blushed, believing Star was misunderstanding again. "Star, it's not like tha-" **_

_**She cut me off," Robin, I am not the idiot. I can see what is going on. Now show Raven how you **_**really**_** feel." **_

_**Somehow with all the pressure, I stopped thinking. I reached over to Raven and said huskily, "I've been waiting for this forever," then pulled her into my embrace my lips tenderly on hers. At first, I guess from shock at my audacity, she let me. After a few seconds, Starfire clapped giddily and broke her out of her trance. She pushed me away. Red all over her cheeks, tears and anger in her eyes. Then everything began to explode.**_

**_'What did I just get myself into'_**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know that was a sucky prologue and way too short for me but I hope you enjoy. At 12 o'clock I do not think well at all so if anything is wrong blame my sudden insomnia, brain deadness, and sleep deprivation. I hope I did okay with this. Please tell me. I want to know what you loved, hated, any ideas you have. They help me to become a better writer and make me feel warm and fuzzy. (Heck I don't care if you flame me! I've never gotten one so it'd be fun. Just please tell me why... Doesn't every writer love getting reviews? Also, they will be locked in later but I wanted a reason why... Well, I'm rambling so adios readers. Read, Review, Make me happy, I try to write more and write better, a cycle. Alright I'm posting... Bye!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Sure most of you probably didn't even know I was gone right? We went down to Indiana for my cousin's graduation... (and to see a few people that we know) It was hectic and my mom did a Dukes of Hazard on me-_- You might not even care about that though... Anyways here's chapter 2 of my story^_^ (The one good thing that came from that plane ride T_T)*evil sisters*grr...**

* * *

><p>Thanks so much to these guys! You are serious skittles:<p>

**_krazieneko RxRFannnnn Gingerstorm101Quoththeraven1103 She-Pirates kick-BUTT and darkangel0427 _****for reviewing^_^*super duper fantabulously happy***

_**RxRFannnnn She-Pirates kick-BUTT Quoththeraven1103 icecoffee18 Gingerstorm101 blacklightangel and animeotaku518**_**for adding this story to your alerts :p *grateful***

**ziandra _**RxRFannnnn LonelyDessert HeatherX30 Gingerstorm101 and darkangel0427 **_**for adding this to your favorites XD *happy*****

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my soul... I sold it on eBay... To some guy I never knew in Norway...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Raven! You've got to calm down or you'll rip the tower apart!" Cyborg yelled looking at the tower's stats on his arm which were very low,"It's not going to last much longer!"<p>

"Whatever you did to Friend Raven, make it stop now please!" the alien called, her green eyes filled with worry and her long hair whipping around her face as she gripped the legs of the table she was under.

"Rae! Why did the sock cross the road?" Beast Boy voiced trying to calm her down; and keep his 'do' from getting destroyed, which was much harder since his hair had grown out.

Everyone except for Raven, who was still having her tantrum, and Starfire, who was trying to figure out why the sock _did _cross the road, turned quickly on the changeling and screamed, "Shut up!" (With a few not nice words added to the sentence.)

Robin was slowly making his way towards the empath, his hair did not move much because of the large amount of hair gel he always keeps in his hair.

"Raven!" he said breathlessly, "Raven, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you by doing that!" he reached her and grabbed her tiny shoulders, trying to make her focus on him and his words. This was too much for the teen. A 'no!' escaped from her lips before her eyes glowed pure white and a dark space vacuum was created.

Her eyes returned to their normal violet, but they still looked somewhat glassy to the leader bird. She noticed the hole sucking all the nearby things in it.

"My not blue and fuzzy tofu!"

"Not my extra large baby back ribs with the signature sauce!"

"Nooo! The delicious, yellow, tangy, mustard beverage!"

"AAAAAAUGH!" the last one coming from the Boy Wonder as he was being sucked into the uncontrollable vortex that led to an unknown demension.

The pretty bird gasped, "Robin!" then tried to grasp his fluttering cape. The wind was blowing her violet hair that she had let grow past her shoulders into her widened eyes. She couldn't hold her ground though and was sucked in as well. The other three rushed out getting ready to grab the empath, but as quickly as the portal opened, it closed again.

Cy was the first to speak, "What the **_hell_** just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did happen? Why _did_ the sock cross the road? What will happen to the mustard? What about our heroes? Where's Silkie in all of this? What will happen to the city? Where'd that hairball come from? Most of these shall be answered in later chapters! (or if you review…)**

**Okay I know that was a completely short chapter but do not worry! There was more but I didn't think it would make sense being with this chapter so I'll post it in the next one which will come right after I finish typing it XD**

**Still please review this chapter! I'll type faster if you do! Pleeeeaaase? Alright I'm letting you press that button that makes me happy… Go on… Press it… Tell me what you really think…**

**The minion's minion ~Rose**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Hello, Chickadees! Rose is back with Part 2 of Chapter 2!**

**This was so hard to do! I lost my flashdrive on which all of this story was :(**

**And now I have a curfew for my phone cause I'm online all the time (I admit I'm obsessd)**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways thanks to the reviewers^_^<strong>

**Kat. Frostfur****: Thanks! It's one of the only clever things I've ever done! Yeah sisters, can't live with them, can't live without them ;)**

**Quoththeraven1103****: *whistles and rubs hands evilly* ha ha! Love the name... Here's your update!**

**RxRFannnnn****: Here's your update :) hope this explains everything!**

**krazieneko****: Well here's what happened, Silkie was in the dryer, the sock was on the chicken's foot, the heroes and the city shall come, mustard? hmm... I'll put that in a later chappie, oh and the furball? Just for randomness (like qwiggly puff^_^)**

**icecoffee18****: Thanks! Here's more!**

**Gingerstorm101****: Yay! My first threat! *gives a giant cookie* Here's your update!**

**HeatherX30: You'll see in a few chapters! I hope this is longer for you! If not I'll try next chapter!**

**Thanks to Haruka-Clone for adding me to your story alert and Kat. Frostfur for adding me to fave stories!**

* * *

><p><strong>And without further ado, Chapter 2 Part 2!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I don't even own the humorous disclaimer I was going to put here...<strong>

* * *

><p>X-O-X<p>

* * *

><p>I rarely ever listened to anybody. I didn't listen when they teased me about my abundant use of hair gell. I didn't listen when Raven told me the world was going to end. I didn't listen when Bruce had told me not to snoop around, and <em>usually<em> not when Slade taunted me. Most times this worked in my favor. Obviously, girls love the hair(more than Speedy's might I add), the world didn't end, I became Robin, Boy Wonder, and Slade, who knew? This time, however, I knew I should have listened to the empath. Now he had been sucked into one of her wormholes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

**_"My powers are controlled by my emotions, that's why I can't allow myself to feel." she had explained during one of our 'private' training sessions._**

**_"So you can't feel happiness, anger, sadness, or love?" I questioned._**

**_"I _**_can ,**but something will most likely blow up if I feel the emotion strongly," she deadpanned, "That's why I meditate."**_

_**"Ah, makes sense. You shouldn't supress those feelings, though. It's not safe."**_

_**"You are being a hypocrite. But don't worry Richie," she replied teasingly using the name she only called me when she knew no one else was around to hear her,"I vent my feelings out when we fight the bad guys."**_

_**"Oh I see." I replied back laughing, choosing to ignore the first part of her sentence.**_

_**" So don't try anything on me 'cause I might send ou into another dimension." her eyes saying she was joking in spite of her serious voice and frown.**_

_**"Ha ha. I'm not making any promises though that I won't," I grinned at her.**_

_**She gave me a soft smile her eyes filled with mischief,"You'll regret that."**_

* * *

><p>I was just trying to calm her down, then the vortex appeared. In my mind, I thought of a lot of curse words I didn't dare say out loud. Everything was being sucked in and the other three were crying for their lost items. If it wasn't so terrifying, it would have been somewhat comical. I supressed my chuckle; now was <span>not<span> the time. Then just my luck, I get sucked in. I can't help the scream that escapes my lips, but it snaps Raven out of her reverie. She screams my name before grabbing my cape, trying to get me out. The hole was too strong and sucked both of us in before abruptly shutting.

There was nothing but the color of blue fire that could be seen. I still felt a tugging on my cape.

'Rae's here with me, I'll be okay.' I thought.

Then I gulped with realization,'Raven's here with me, she is going to rip me limb from limb while laughing for this. I'm dead, so dead!'

I yelled somemore until I say a white flash of light. That's when everything went black.

When I finally came to, I felt very groggy. Also, there was something on top of me. Not remembering what happened I prayed that I hadn't gotten drunk again. Strange things had happened that night... The thing moved which startled me, especially when it started to cuddle me. It yawned, a cute, soft one, so I knew it was female. I looked up to see what damage I might have done, right into eyes of violet.

"I didn't know you were a cuddler." was the one thing that slipped out of my mouth.

She shrieked, jumping away from me like I was the plague after she noticed the compromising position we were in. When I first saw her eyes, though, I could have sworn there was some softness. her fear quickly turned to anger and she slammed me into a nearby tree with her black magic.

"How **_dare _**you!" she growled.

"Raven!" I shouted, hoping she would not pummel me.

"What!" she hissed.

"Look around. Where are we?"

She looked around amazed at the beautiful scenery before her.

* * *

><p>Yeah. Of all the times listening didn't work, this was probably, no definitely, one of them. Just my luck. Now I'm stuck in a dimension with the girl I love. She wants to kill me and my back really hurts.<p>

She turns to me then and replies softly, "I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh YEAH! I did it (again I might add)... Please please please review... I stayed up till almost midnight RE-typing this! My mom is going to kill me if my killer headache doesn't first-_-**

**So please review tell me what you loved hated or want to see more of! Constructive criticism is great and flames are welcome as long as you tell me why... Oh and if you hate signing in I do allow anonymous reviews (I hate signing in because I have to do it EVERY SINGLE TIME I'd review) So anyways review!**

***Quickly posts chapter and runs to bed* "Oh yeah Mom, I've been asleep the whole time!" (Stupid bedtimes... It's freakin summer :^( *grr*)**

Well byes! Until next time!

**Rose  
><strong>


End file.
